


Yellow on Yellow

by indigo_inks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, F/M, Het Mpreg, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/pseuds/indigo_inks
Summary: A young Alpha student becomes, uh,acquaintedwith her middle-aged Omega schoolteacher.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Younger Female Alpha Student/Older Male Omega Teacher
Comments: 5
Kudos: 149
Collections: Writing Rainbow Yellow





	Yellow on Yellow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).



> The names of the characters all mean "yellow" - hence this fic's (totally? not!genius?) title!

Kiki couldn’t believe how hungry for her knot Mr. Nolan was.

Granted, he _was_ in the worst throes of his heat, and the pheromones he was giving off were so strong she’d hardly been able to concentrate in algebra class this morning. But he _was_ the teacher, the responsible adult. He wasn’t supposed to be bending over for his students.

Not even Alphas on cusp of their sexual prime like Kiki.

“Ohhh p-please, Ms. Huang,” he moaned, “I…I-I can’t – _don’t_ —”

“I won’t stop, sir; don’t worry,” she murmured into his ear, releasing a shuddering exhalation that ruffled his salt and paper hair as she pushed deeper into him. She didn’t know whether he was begging her to stop or _never to stop_ , but truth be told she was already beyond caring.

It was recess, and most of the rest of the school was outdoors, enjoying the autumn sunshine. But Mr. Nolan had been grading papers. Kiki hadn’t said anything when she’d walked in; she’d just pushed him down onto the floor and yanked his sensible wool-blend slacks down below his knees.

He’d protested, of course, but not very much or very strenuously, and his hole was as tight and wet as an Omega half his age. And how his inner muscles clenched and released, clenched and released, clenched and released on her? Ahhh, such heavenly bliss! She reciprocated his attentions by pounding into him as hard as her slim fifteen-year-old’s body would manage.

Things escalated quickly. Nature was taking its course. Kiki’s knot was fully everted now, slapping obscenely against Mr. Nolan’s flesh with each furious inward thrust. Mr. Nolan was whining wordlessly, an irresistible animal plea sculpted by countless millennia of evolution to be knotted – now, right now, dammit!

So, she did. And they roared together as he succumbed to his orgasm and clamped down onto her and she began to ejaculate, pulse after pulse after pulse of hot semen, each contraction almost powerful enough to _hurt_.

“I could breed you,” Kiki growled, letting her teeth graze the nape of Mr. Nolan’s neck. She rocked her hips, drawing out her orgasm and making him feel the sweet stretch of her knot to the fullest. He was middle aged – forties, perhaps? – but some Omegas were still fertile into their fifties…weren’t they? She had a good feeling. “Yes, I could put a baby in you. You’d look so good with your belly swollen with my baby…”

Afterwards, Kiki floated while she waited out the clock for the copulatory tie to loosen.

Which eventually it did. Shortly thereafter, the bell rang. Recess was over. Kiki clambered to her feet, tucked herself back into her pretty pink lace panties, and said blithely, “Better clean up quickly, Mr. Nolan, sir. The sixth graders will be here soon.”

Mr. Nolan just whimpered and made no move to get up off the floor. Aww, he looked thoroughly wrecked, poor man. Sprawled out half-naked in the glistening puddles of their mingled fluids like that!

“Right. Well. See you later then? I gotta go,” she said. “I’m gonna be late to my next class!”


End file.
